


Some Things Just Happen

by shrill_fangirl_screaming



Series: all the stony au oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, based off real-life events, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrill_fangirl_screaming/pseuds/shrill_fangirl_screaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship has always been like this- easy as breathing and almost (or completely) accidental.</p><p>(does not need to be read in conjunction with the rest of the series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Just Happen

In retrospect, no one should have been surprised. 

Without the benefit of 20/20 hindsight, however, everyone was shocked. Everyone lost the betting pool around Steve and Tony’s proposal, an unexpected event the likes of which the tower had never seen. 

Everyone lost, they would later explain to a dewy-eyed daughter and a slack-jawed son, because no one had properly proposed at all. The engagement had just sort of happened, out of nowhere. And it started like this:

Steve and Tony had claimed Wednesday nights as date night in the Tower, a weekly night where they would curl up and eat takeout and watch cheesy movies. They would get a little sickening and twee, so Wednesday nights were also a great time to find Avengers scattered everywhere in New York except the Tower.

And this is how Steve and Tony found themselves in an empty Tower on a wholly unexceptional Wednesday in March, eating Chinese and watching 27 Dresses.

“Why did I let you talk me into watching a rom-com?” Tony moaned as he pressed himself up against Steve. “It’s so cheesy.”

Steve smiled down at him. “Who recommended this movie, again?”

Tony glared back. “Natasha.”

“She’s in Timbuktu,” Steve replied with a laugh, cuddling his boyfriend close. “I distinctly remember you pulling this movie out of your shelf, telling me this is a must-see in my cultural education, and shushing me when I tried to ask you why.”

“But we’re in the sad part,” Tony whined, burying his face in Steve’s neck. “Everything sucks.”

Steve rubbed his back between his shoulders and said, “I suspect everything will be okay. Because this is a rom-com, and they’re cheesy.” 

“I hate you.”

“Lies.” Steve continued to cuddle Tony close, not really paying attention to the drama onscreen. 

Tony was right, of course- it was an extremely cheesy, predictable movie- but Steve kept watching anyway. It started to make him think, and after a few minutes of silence except for the movie, Steve asked. “Do you ever think about getting married?”

Steve could feel Tony stiffen against his side. “I’m not proposing, or anything,” Steve explained hurriedly, “I’m just wondering. You know. Your thoughts.”

Still no real response from Tony.

“Because I’m pretty sure I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you anyway, so I might as well get the law involved so you can’t leave.”

Nothing.

“That was a joke.”

Silence.

“Please talk to me.”

Finally, finally, Tony shifted in Steve’s arms to look up at him. He looked more vulnerable than Steve had ever seen him, and Steve was awed by the amount of trust this man puts in him. “I’ve thought about it. You know. Marriage, and stuff.”

Steve ran a finger down Tony’s spine. “What are your thoughts?”

“It would be doable,” Tony said quickly, “I mean, we’re already living together and we’re each other’s emergency contact and things, it would just be, you know, making it official.”

Steve nodded. “Doable.”

“Well,” Tony backtracked, “It would be. And. Um. It might be nice. To, you know, get the law involved so you can’t leave.”

Tony was still looking at him like he might run away but Steve grinned when he hears his words echoed back at him. That wrested a grin out of Tony, too, so they laid there on the couch for a moment, grinning at each other like idiots and completely ignoring the movie still playing on the TV.

“So where’s my ring?” Tony asked. “I’m a classy broad, I gotta have a big rock.”

Steve shrugged. “I hadn’t thought that far yet. You do realize I didn’t plan this out or anything, right?”

“No ring?” Tony said, all righteous indignation and false anger, “Christ, Steve, I didn’t realize that that is what our relationship means to you-“

“I’m not sure if there are diamonds large enough in the world to signify how much I love you-“

“Oh God, you’re getting sappy, I knew I shouldn’t have let you talk me into watching a rom-com, it’s rubbing off on you!”

They dissolved into giggles on the couch but quieted after a few moments, staring into each other’s eyes. “So are we engaged now?” Steve asked hopefully.

“Yep,” Tony said, and Steve couldn’t help but lean over and kiss his fiancée. 

When the team came home and was told of the engagement, a vicious and violent argument broke out that was never resolved. Natasha maintained that technically, technically, Steve had asked first, so Bruce owed her $20, even to this day. Said argument was also enthusiastically encouraged by Tony and Steve, who had opened their own small betting pool about who would win this one.

Never let it be said that the Avengers were not eager gamblers.

However, as Tony and Steve snuggled on the couch and watched their friends bicker amicably around them, they couldn’t help but think that their family was going to work out just fine.


End file.
